The Adventure of Specter Knight
by Specty
Summary: Specter Knight is fed up of being seen as a demon and a witch so she sets of on a quest to convince the land that she is a normal person under her demonic body, read on as this quest devolves into drama and romance
1. The Beginning of a quest

(This story does not follow the established canon, it takes place before the main game but does not acknowledge any of the DLCs)

It was a dull day in The Lich Yard and Specter Knight was still bothered by the fact that every one thought of her as a witch and a demon. She was just a normal person who got unlucky and was ressureced by a dark force that tempeted her to do bad things. Luckly she did not follow suit.

She decided to go to the Queen and convine her to convince the people of the land that she was a normal friendly woman. Specter set of from The Lich Yard to Pridemoor Keep.

(A few hours later)

Specter was hovering across the tress and saw forward the village between her and Pridemoor and relised that she was banished from there. She knew it would take too long to go around so she decided to sneak past the people of the village. While she was sneaking through she saw Shovel Knight and Shield Knight, the heros of the land. Specter Knight always had a hidden love for Shield Knight, she was such an outstanding warrior and could turn a blunt object like a shield into a powerful weapon. Sadly She was taken by the Shield Knight but there was no time to sulk, Specter snuk through the town and continued her journey.

Specter was walking through the forest, tired and alone when she relised that the sun was going down. She sulked and continued on until she saw a light pearsing through the trees, it was a camp fire and sitting by it was The Black Knight.


	2. An Old Friend

Specter approachs Black Knight, she has not spoken to them in a while and is curiose to see how the've been doing

"em' hello, Black Knight"

"huh"

The Black Knight pounces ontop of Specter out of instinct

"Oh, Dana it's just you sorry"

The Black Knight gets off of Specter and heaths there weapons

"So, How have you been, Dana, it's been awhile hasn't it"

"It has indeed, you seem to be on guard"

"Yes, you never know what are in these woods at these hours, anyway have a seat"

The Black Knight and Specter sit on a log facing the fire

"So what have you been doing Black Knight"

"Well i've just been wondering the world attempting to uncover my past"

"Any luck"

"Accually, yes i've discovered I was born in The Lost City before it was destroyed and turned into the dewlings of The Mole Knight and also I forgot to tell you that you can call me Ramsey, that's my birth name"

"Well thats great for you... Ramsey, it's gonna take a while for me to get used to that"

"aww, it's fine anyway what brings you to this place in the world at this hour of knight?"

"Well you see I still haven't convined the people of this land i'm a normal person and i've decided to go to the Queen and resolve this"

"Oh, I see, well are you just gonna walk there in the dead of night"

"Well I don't have anywhere to sleep so I guess I have to go in the night"

"Why don't you sleep here, I wouldn't mind"

"Are you sure I mean it is..."

"Please, I insist"

"Ok"

They talk and talk until Specter was on the edge of sleep and couldn't help but lay on Ramseys should and not wake up. He did not mind and let her sleep

(The next day)

Specter awoke to a note laying on her head, she opened it and it said

_"Dear my lady, Dana"__"I have left to continue my quest and I hope you will too, I hope our paths cross again but until then I will miss you"__"Yours sincerely, Ramsey"_Specter got up and head to Pridemoor castle after she was done reading, hopefully people will understander her like Ramsey soon.


	3. Pridemoor Keep

After the horrible 2 days Specter spent walking to Pridemoor she had made it, she walked through the gates to meet with the Queen. She noticed that the guards seemed alot more on guard then they should be.

She walked through the halls and got looks of fear and disgust from the residents, she couldn't help but feel rejected by the residents and feel unwelcome.

Eventually she made it to the door to the throne room.

"Excuse me miss"

"Yes"

"The Queen is not receving visitors at this moment"

"Well I actually have this note from the Queen herself granting me access to the throne room for free once"

(To keep a long story short, awhile ago before Specters death she particapted in a defence of Pridemoor keep along with Shovel Knight, Shield Knight, Polar Knight, Treasure Knight and Black Knight were everyone was awarded the note she had just used)

"Oh, well come right in"

Specter entered the through room which gleamed with golden treaure and more that enthraled Specter

"Who goes there"

A voice boomed from the treasure room which was beside the throne room.

"eeeeh"

Before Specter could say anymore The Queen emerged from the treasure room in a confident and higher manor

"Hello, my name is Spec..."

"I do not care all I wish to know is how your wretched ass came apon my throne room and got passed my guards"

"Well I used this"

Specter held up the note and The Queen snatched it out of her hand and read it

"No, you are not, how are you, Dana?"

"Eeeh yes"

"What happend to you, you were such a beautiful young woman and now your, your a..."

"Demon, yeah I know and that's my problem I need a way for people too see that I may look like a demon but i'm actually not and that's why I came to you, mabey you could convince the people of this land that i'm not a horrible demon"

"No that is impossible just look at you, we need to find a way to change you back, Dana!"


	4. The Queens Plan

The Queen did not know what to do. There was no way that anyone would believe her, THE QUEEN,that Specter Knight is a normal friendly person. The way she could convince the people is if she could change Specter back to her normal self...

"Oh, I got it"

"WAIT! you do?"

"Listen, Dana, I am pretty sure Plague Knight would be able to craft a potion for you could turn you back"

"Wait! you're serious, this is great, how do I get too her"

"She lives in her Explodatorium, a good bit west from her, I can let my servants ride you there on a carrage because it's a good way away"

"Ok, thanks so much Queen Knight for helping"

"You're welcome and you can call me Queen Antoinette"

Specter left Pridemoor keep, entered the carrage and got ready to meet plague knight.

(3 1/2 days later)

Specter exited the carrage and looked apon the great Explodatorium, she walked up to the door and was met by the guards

"come, come it is that is Queens friend, yes?"

"yeah"

Specter entered the fortress walking passed mutated creatures, potions and more. eventually she came apon the door the main labratoratory, she knocked on the door.

"come in"

called a hight pitched, squeaky but cute voice. Specter opened the door to see a kinda small little woman in a maskt wearing a dark green lab coat with a skirt

"I am guessing you're the Queens friend, you don't look the type, anyway what do you want"

"Well I want to be normal again, I want to have my old form back"

"So you want me to revert a Specter, you, to human... yeah sure I have nothing better to do, plus I have all but one of the ingredients"

"And what's that"

"An Ice folower, but i'm sure you'll fined a way into the uce biomo without having to go through all those peskiy creatures, right"

"eeeeeeh"

"really, uuuuuh, just ask Treasure Knight, she'll give you a ride to the edge of the snow biomo were you should be able to fined a ice flower without having to go through 1,000 pathetic creatures"

"Well, thanks, I guess i'll be off"

"Oh and can you get two for me, I need another for another project, i'll pay you"

"eeeh, sure, thank again"

"yeah, yeah you're welcome"

Specter exited the Fortess and approached the carrage riders

"Sooo, can you take me to the south western coast where Treasure Knight residis?"

"well our boss will kill us if we don't get in"

Specter Knight got in the carrage and so her and the riders set of for Treasure Knights ship.


	5. A Heartwarming Reuion

3 days have passed since Plague Knight asked Specter to grab the ice flowers and Specter had only just made it to the shoreline.

"Excuse me miss but we must make it to Pridemoor so you will have to find a transport back to Plague Knight on your own"

"Fine, Treasure Knight will probably know a short cut or something, thanks"

The carrage road off and Specter walked accross the shoreline towards the docking of the submerisable fortress that is Treasure Knight lair. Specter approached the talking and you of Treasure Knights crew approached her

"Em, Miss excuse me but what are you doing here"

"Oh, i'm here to speak to Treasure Knight"

"Well we're just about leave so you're gonna have to pay a fee if you want to go on our ship while it's moving"

"Oh, how much is the fee"

"2500 gold"

"Oh, I here, that's the last I have on me"

"Oh, ok, come in, also if you don't mind me asking what is your name, I need it to write down on the passengers list"

"Dana"

"Ok,you're good to go"

The submerisable closed it's doors and set off. Specter was wondering where she could fined Treasure Knight so she approached another one of the crew members

"Hey, do you know where to find Treasure Knight?"

"yeah, just take left down the hall way and go up the stairs, she should be having her break"

"Thanks"

Specter Knight followed the directions and found Treasure Knight leaning out of the window smoking a cigar. She had her helmet off and she had a stern look on her face, her hair was brown and tied up in a bobin.

"Eh, excuse me Treasure knight"

Treasure Knight turned to look at Specter

"Yes, what is it"

as she asked that she turned her head back to the window.

"I want to ask a favour"

"*huff* what is it"

"Can you make a stop at the Polar glaciers for me?"

"Well we could drop you off but wait for you to be finished there, no, unless you grab something there for me"

"What is it?"

"There are this little blue ice crytsles imbeded in the ground there that can work as very good fuel in the winter times, if you promise to grab those for me then I will wait, but you only have an hour, ok"

"Ok Treasu..."

"No, if we are going to continue our conversation call me Berna, short for Bernadette, also what's your name"

"eh, my names Dana"

"Ok"

"Oh and do you know anyone who can get me to Plague Knights fortress quickly"

"Hm, I know one"

"Who?"

"emma"

Whisepered Berna

"Who?"

"Propeller Knight"

"Oh, i've heard about her, can she help me"

"Yes but you will have to offer her something personal, more than likely she'll tell you"

"What is it?"

"You'll fined out"

An hour passed and they docked at the Polar Biome

"Ok, Dana, come meet back here in an hour"

"Ok, see ya"

Specter went off and started searching and it didn't take to long to find the ice flowers but the crystals were hard to find. 30 minutes had past and she had found only 2 and she needed atleast five, 10 more minutes pass and she's only found 1 more, at this rate she won't have enough time left to make it back by the time she has 5.

Specter Knight wonders hoplessly around the glacier when she finds footsteps, she follows them and they lead to another crystal, Specter keeps on follow the foot prints and she comes accross the fifith one, she turns around to go back but when she does she sees a huge, buff, bearded man walking towards her and then she realises it's Polar Knight

"W-w-wait are you Polar Kni..."

"Ssssh, I do not wish the creatures here to know, call me Magnus, you know that already, Dana"

"Wait you reconize me"

"Of course I do, who reconize that sweet voice, what happend to you"

"It's a long story but i'm on a quest to change back"

"That's good"

"So what are you doing, are you still training young warriors like you used to"

"No, I have grown too old for that"

"You were a great teacher"

"Mabey"

"Don't dout yourself, look at how Black Knight and Shield Knight turned out"

"Don't forget yourself, my most proud student"

"You really mean that"

"Of course darling, you're like a daughter to me"

"I'i, thank you"

Specter Knight gave Magnus a big huge and Magnus did the same

"I-i mi-ssed you"

Specter began to cry

"Shhhh it's ok, it's ok

"I missed you so much, Magnus"

"I missed you too but i'm afraid you're nearly up on your hour and Bernas waiting for you.

"How do you know that?"

Magnus just smiled and said

"Goodbye"

Specter walked back the submerisable and gave the crystals to Berna without saying a word

"Sooo, Dana we will be head a bit north to were Propeller Knight is at, it should only take half an hour ok"

"ok"

And so they set of to Propeller knight air ship so Specter could get back to Plague Knight.


	6. A New Found Love

Specter looked of the window and saw a great flying ship overhead, she felt the thumb the submerisable docking and knew it was time.

"Well i'll be seeing you I guess, but remember what I said Prepeller Knight will only let you on if you give her something personal"

"I still don't know what that is but anything to get me back to normal, anyway thank you and goodbye"

Specter exited the submerisable and the settlement that lies beneath the ship.

"Ah, you must be Miss Dana, Lord Prepeller is waiting for you just the ladder to the ship"

"thank you"

As Specter was climing up she wondered what she will have to offere to Prepeller Knight. She thought as hard as she could but couldn't think of anything. She made it up to the top the ladder and looked back down. She was in shock she climed that high and by the time she was done gawcking she tripped and nearly feel but was caught by someone and pulled into there arms.

"Well, you're gonna wanna be more careful around here hehe"

Specter opened her eyes and say a breath taking beautiful woman in a suit and armour, it was Prepeller Knight, Specter was in awe at her, she was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen.

"Eh, uh, hi y-you must be Prepeller Knight I-I am Specter K..."

"Shhhhh, first call me Emma and second I know who are Dana"

"O-oh she must of told you"

Emma rapped her arms around Specters neck as if she was gonna kiss her.

"Well then she must of told you..."

Emma got her left hand and ran her hand down Specters face.

"That there's a personal price to be a passenger on my ship"

"Eh, yes and what is that"

"hehe, you make it sound like it's bad thing"

Emma took of her helmet to reveal beautiful blond flowing hair and a beautiful smile.

"The price for the passage of my ship is for me to bed you"

Specter felt a rush of emotions, she was scared, flattered excited but most of all surprised.

"M-me, I mean i'm a specter I..."

"That makes it better, I am the curious kind after all"

Emma took Specters mask to reveal a pitch black face of a young woman. Specter blushed.

"Are you sure Emma"

"Yes, Dana, now come, let's not wait no longer"

The next hour was probably the most pleasuring hour of Specters life and after it was done she felt fufilled.

Specter lide on the bed tired and let out yawn and fell asleep

(2 hours later)

"Hello, Dana are you finally awake"

"Hm, hi Emma"

"We're nearly there so you might want to get ready"

Specter got out and put her armour, cloak and mask on and got read. She approached Emma and gave her a big huge

"Goodbye, Emma, i'll miss you even though even only spent a few hours together"

"You to Dana, Goodbye"

Specter got of the ship and got ready to give the ingredients too Plague Knight.


	7. The Potion

Specter entered Plague Knights fortress in exitment, ahe could not wait to get her human form back, she entered the main Laboritory and called for Plague Knight

"Heyyy, i'm back with ingredients"

"Oh come"

Spector entered the potion room and put the flowers infront of Plague Knight

"Ok let me just put this into the pot, ok it should only take an hour"

"Wait really"

"Yeah"

Spector could not believe that she was an hour away from becoming normal again.

"Oh, can I ask you something, Plague Knight"

"Yes, what is it"

"What's your name?"

"*huff* Anna"

"Oh, mine's Dana, just telling you because I won't be know as Spector Knight when i'm back to normal"

"Ok"

Spector sat at a near by desk and waited.

40 minutes had past and she hearded the door to the main laboratory open, she peeked out to see Shovel and Shield Knight approaching Plague Knight.

"What do you two want"

"We need a few things, basically a tash of harming, healing, bouncing and posion potiond" Asked Shovel Knight

"And why do you need these"

"The Enchantress is attacking the village a bit from here so we need some potions"

"Yeah she can be a real pain the ass for me and Hazel" said Shield Knight

"Who's Ha... I don't care, they'll be ready in a bit.

Plague went up stairs, Shield decided to go to the library and Shovel entered the room Specter was in, she pretended like she had not heard what they were talking about and went Shovel Knight entered they had akward eye contact.

"Eh, hi Specter night"

"Hm"

"What are you doing here"

"Oh nothing"

Shovel Knight akwardly looked at all the empty potion bottles in the room, she and Spector were both feeling very akward.

"Ok, I have the potions for you two"

Shovel Knight and Shield Knight took the potions and got out in a hurry to get back to the village.

"Oh and the potion's ready for Spector"

Spector got up in excitment and approached the caldron. Plague took a scoop out of it and poured it into a cup.

Spector took the cup and took of her mask, she was ready, she took one sip of it and...


	8. Back To Normal

She had done it, she did not have to go by Specter anymore, she was now just Dana. her cloack was now green and her armour was now silver.

"I'm me again, yes, i'm Dana"

She cried and cheered and Plague watched in bordem and then said.

"Ok you got what you want now leave your carrige is here, I told them that you were gonna be here"

"Thank you SO MUCH ANNA"

Dana huged Plague Knight as hard as she could and gave her a huge kiss on the head. Plague Knight blushed.

"Y-you didn't have to do that"

"Oh, you deserve it Anna, thank you so much"

"Ok ok hehe your carrage is her"

"Goodbye Anna, tgank you so much"

"Your welcome and goodbye"

Anna jumped in the carrage and was ready for the world to accept her again.


	9. The Beginning of A New Life

The carrage arrived at Pridemoor keep and Dana exited, she relieased that as she was walking through the halls people weren't looking at her so weird anymore, although she looked abit ragged for she had just came back to life.

She entered the Throne room and there was the Queen waiting for her, when she entered the Queen was shocked.

"It-it worked, it actually worked, sure you're abit ragged but we can fix that"

"Thank you, Antoinette, I wouldn't be able to have done this without you"

"Ok, let's get some armour that I know will fit you"

The Queen had special armour picked out for her. It was the same scarf/small cap she had before but purple and more refinined, she got legging/yoga pants like pants that was used as flexiable undergarments, she had long dark brown boots that had abit of platinum armour on them. She got a black skirt to hold up her legging like pants, the skirt was armoured. She also got a long sleeved shirt with gloves attached under her armour which was shiney and made of plantinum. She got long armour like gloves that went just under her elbow that went from the top part of the arm was where the back the hand is to the bottom part the plam faces except the plam was not cover with armour. She got a platinum chest plate that capped off at her shoulders. She tied her dark blond hair into a pony tail.

Dana walked out wairing the armour and The Queen was stunned.

"You look, breathtaking"

"T-thanks"

"Now, I forgot to mention something..."

"eeeeeh, what is it?"

"You see, my knowledge and armour is not free, there is a price"

"Well I don't have any gol..."

"No, the services I have offered you are far beyond gold, but your lifetime service to me may pay it back"

"W-what do you mea..."

"If you pledge your servatry to me as a guard/mercanary under my command for the rest of your life then I will not order your arrest"

"Well I have nothing to do and you seem like a good person to work with that's nit bad deal, I except"

"Of course you do, now a few rules you must know, first of all you will referre to me as 'Queen' or 'My Queen' in the precence of anyone else, two you will only go by the new name I have set to you so your past life will not intrude on your new one, three you will from now on in the higher section of Pridemoor and finally you will only do a mission for me if I myself say it to you"

"Yes An-My Queen"

"Good"


	10. A New Beginning (Last Chapter)

3 months had passed and alot has changed, Dana, now renamed The Knight Slayer or Slayer Knight for she had be infamous for killing many wandering knights that were threats has got a partner know as Phantom Striker that joins her half the time she's out hunting for threating knights. Phantom Striker also known as Ruby is a warrior that controls lightning. Also Dana is no longer named Dana and has been given a new name, Fay. Queen Knight and Treasure Knight have now declaired war on each other dew to Queen Knight ordering one of her agents to steal some of her treasure. Also Fays hair was changed abit and is now fully blond, The Queen does not want any way of Fays past life interfiering with her new one.

Fay was sleeping when Ruby came in wairing a under armour dress without elbow straps that the Queens warriors ware when there off duty (Rubies was white)

(Also Ruby is 16 so she is not a mature adult like most of the charecters and Fay is kinda her mentor)

"Fay, fay get up"

"W-what are you doing Ruby"

Fay awoke rubbing her eyes with a drowsey face.

"You need to get up, Fay, The Queen has ordered use to attack a nerby camp in an hour, it's full of knights that are planning on attacking us"

"O-ok i'll get up and warm up for i-it"

Ruby left the room and fay got up and put her purple under shirt and went to the training area and trained for half an hour, after that she had breakfast and was ready, she called Ruby.

"RUBY!"

"Yes Fahy"

"Get your armour on we're going"

"Oh, ok"

Ruby went to her room and put her armour on, a spikey helmet came with it but she never wore it because she thought it was unessisary and didn't like it. Fay got her armour on and went to the Queen with Ruby.

"My Queen"

She and Ruby bowed down to her.

"Yes, you may go to the camp"

"Goodbye my Queen"

Her and Ruby exited the castle and made there way to the camp.

"Eeeh, excuse me Fay"

"Yes, Ruby"

"When will I be commanded to go independent and be my own warrior"

"I think you have to be atleast 20 to be even eligable to be independent, but I am sure you'll be able to do that quite quickly"

"Do, Do you really think so"

"Of course you're a great warrior"

"Thank you"

They continued until they saw the camp, they hood in a bush and scouted it out.

"There's 7 of them, 2 are on a tower each, 1 is patrolling the perimeter, 2 are having lunch and two are walking around inside and are armed"

"So what do we do"

"I think you can cause a distraction to lead the partolling guy away from his position and distract the guys on the tower letting me and you sneak in, after that I think you can knock out one of the other guys in the inside and i'll take the other, after that yiu can knock out the two guys on break while I get the one of the guy on the towers, you can then get on the other town, knock out the guy on that and then we'll both charge the last guy, ok"

"Ok"

Ruby decided to shock one of the trees to distrace the look out's and partoller and it worked, they both snuck into the camp and Fay knocked out the first one with her syth and Ruby knocked the others head against the wall, As Fay was climbing up the ladder Ruby walked behind the two guys at the camp eating and knocked there heads together knocking them out, Fay grabbed the guy on the towers legs while she was on the top of the ladder and tripped him up, knocking him out, Ruby knocked out the other look out with the back of her sword, they both charged the partroller who took out a bow and attempt to hit Ruby who dodge the arrow and electrocuted the bow destroing it, he pulled out a sword and swung it at Fay who dodged it by doing a half backflip and then hitting him back with her legs while she leaped towards him in her handstanding position, the guy got hit so hard he did a tumble and faced Fay, he charged at her with the sword and jumped over and behind him, turned around, tripped him over with her scyth and stood over him and knocked him out with the back of her scyth.

They called over the carrage using pigeon letter travel so the bandits will be arrested, Fay and Ruby made there way back home to Pridemoon to see if anyother adventures awated... The End (until the sequal)


End file.
